Flights of Fancy
by asil
Summary: Risa is trying to get Dark in bed, Riku is stuck in a special athletic school, Krad is getting more powerfull, Dark is stealing things and being confused, and Satoshi and Daisuke realize their feeling for one another. (Slash)
1. dreams come true or nightmares revealed

_Author's note: You know, i probably spend more time revising this one then i do writing new parts. the characters aren't mine._

**Bold **Means it's telling the timeperiod or changing places

> > > > > > > >Same place, different perspective

**Chapter One**

"Krad! NO!" Satoshi's voice is far away but Daisuke can still hear it. Flapping his white wings Krad drags Daisuke higher into the blue sky. Daisuke glances at the ground far bellow wondering if Krad is planning to drop him. Then his eyes catch Krad's as the blond man shakes him like a rag doll.

The fiery blaze in Krad's golden eyes seems to be burning a hole into Daisuke's soul.

"Why can't you love me?" Krad's whispering voice couldn't have been more pleading if he had gotten on the floor and begged. Daisuke shook his head without breaking eye contact with the winged man.

"You love my tamer, why can't you love me?" Krad shakes him again, jarring his teeth and making his head snap back, "I am the same as he is."

Again Daisuke shook his head remembering the nights he had spent as Krad's captive, "No, you're not the same."

"You are the same as Dark just as I am the same as Satoshi." Krad's hold on Daisuke's shoulders tightens painfully and pulling Daisuke forward Krad brushes his lips to the red head's unresponsive ones.

"I need you to love me." Krad's golden eyes are filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Krad drops him.

**A couple hours later at the hospital**

Satoshi's eyes flutter open as he hears Daisuke's soft moan. He lifts his head from where it had been resting in the crook of his arm.

"Dai!" Calling softly to his lover he slides his glasses on and stares at the boy in the hospital bed as Daisuke's red eyes open and seek out Satoshi's blues ones.

"Sato?" Daisuke's whispering voice is ragged and forced. Satoshi's left hand finds the glass of water that had been sitting on the tray beside Daisuke's bed. Lifting Daisuke's head up with his right hand he presses the rim of the glass to Daisuke's lips.

Daisuke chokes down the water and Satoshi notes the pained wince that crosses the other boy's bruised face.

'Damn Krad!' A familiar anger fills Satoshi as he wipes up the water that had spilled down Daisuke's chin. 'damn him to hell.'

Daisuke is staring at Satoshi, "What happened?" his voice sounds somewhat better but it is still raspy he blinks a couple times obviously trying to stay awake.

"shh love," Satoshi brushes a hair out of Daisuke's eyes and gently kisses his lover's forehead, "Not now, you need to rest." his right arm is still under Daisuke's head and wrapping his left arm gently around Daisuke's front side Satoshi cradles the red headed boy. His lips ghost over Daisuke's briefly but his lover is unable to feel it as he is already unconscious again.

Satoshi cradles him a moment longer then settles back down into the chair he had barely left since Daisuke was brought in four days ago. Since then Daisuke has been in and out of consciousness several times, Satoshi isn't sure the red headed boy remembers what had happened and Satoshi isn't planning to let him wake up in a room with no familiar faces and no one to comfort him. The blue haired teen had been frantic to find his lover when Krad had taken him. He closes his eyes as he remembers the night Daisuke was kidnapped.

**Eleven days ago**

Satoshi held onto Daisuke's hand as the red head spun him around, "See told you It'd be fun." Daisuke teased as he brought Satoshi's hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles.

"you never told me you could sing." Satoshi teased back and pulled Daisuke closer so they could kiss.

Daisuke blushed, "I'm not any good." He placed light teasing kisses on Satoshi's face.

"You're being modest." Satoshi wrapped his hand around the back of Daisuke's neck and tried to pull the red head into a longer kiss, Daisuke laughed quietly and obliged.

"How sweet." a cold voice sneered at them, the teens spin around.

"Krad." Satoshi snarls at the white winged devil watching them.

"hello tamer." Krad answers mockingly sweet, he glances between them then throws a white feather at Satoshi. Satoshi jumps to the side to avoid it, Krad smiles at him then leaps at Daisuke. He latches onto the red heads arm and shot up into the air.

"Krad!" Satoshi screams as the white winged man flies away, he breaks into a run trying to keep up, "Dai!" no answer meets his ears.

**Present**

Emiko now knows what her son had meant when he said that there was more to Satoshi then the expressionless facade the blue haired boy usually had while he was around anyone except Daisuke. As she watches her son's lover sitting in the chair next to the bed she can clearly see the emotions playing in his crystal blue eyes.

The blue haired boy has his arms wrapped around himself as his eyes never leave the unconscious boy on the hospital bed. His worry for Daisuke is clearly painted on his face and Emiko is fairly certain he hasn't slept since he had first claimed the chair next to the bed.

Daisuke's mother walks into the room, Satoshi glances once at her then returns to gazing at Daisuke, his face becoming masked with a familiar closed off look.

Emiko stands at the side of Daisuke's bed looking at her son, the doctor had said he was healing fine. They had said he was lucky to be alive. In Emiko's opinion it was miraculous that anyone could survive a fall from three hundred and twenty feet up with nothing more than five broken ribs, a broken arm, and a fractured kneecap plus spending a week as Krad's captive while that white winged bastard did God knows what to him.

Dark would be returning from his thieving job in Africa soon. With the connection between him and his tamer broken Dark would have no idea that Daisuke had been hurt, Emiko dreads telling the black winged phantom thief.

With his tamer disabled Dark would be vulnerable to an attack from Krad, Emiko had already tried to contact him to tell him to remain in Africa but hadn't been able to. Looking at Daisuke she decides that trying again won't hurt anyone.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Satoshi glances at Emiko's back as she walks away, anger broils in him as he knows she is more worried for Dark's safety then the state her red haired son is in. This actually wasn't surprising, Satoshi had found out a while ago that Daisuke's family saw Daisuke as Dark's useless shadow and not as the hurting human being he really was.

The blue haired teen wraps his arms tighter around himself and closes his eyes. He remembers watching helplessly from the ground as Krad released Daisuke into the air, then the sickening sound as Daisuke's body impacted the ground.

Satoshi reaches one hand forward feeling around for a second before finding and griping Daisuke's, "You'll be alright," Tears fall from his eyes, he takes off his glasses and wipes the back of his hand across his still closed eyelids then slips his glasses back on. "God you have to be alright love, I'd die without you."

Tears of exhaustion, anger and worry run down his face as he moves forward and places his forehead against Daisuke's neck. He brings his legs up and curls up against his lover, being careful not to bump the other boy's many bandages. He closes his eyes meaning only to rest for a moment or two but seconds later he is sound asleep.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Nurse Mandy slips into room 232 for a routine check up and finds a smile creeping onto her face as she looks at the bed. The 'glaring boy,' as she had dubbed the silent bluenette, is curled up next to his friend his face relaxed in sleep.

Mandy goes over to the monitor and briefly scans it for any changes, there are none, for the worst or for the better. With a sigh of disappointment Mandy leaves the room and heads to the next one.

**Four weeks earlier**

"Whatcha thinking bout?" Daisuke walks up behind his blue haired lover and slips his arms around the other teen's waist.

Satoshi turns around in his arms, blue eyes sparkling as he smiles at Daisuke.

"You." He declares and cups Daisuke's face with his right hand while his left hand rests on Daisuke's waist.

"Really?" Daisuke tilts his head up and brushes his lips against Satoshi's loving the little gasp of air he hears escape the other teen's mouth, "that's funny, cause I was thinking about you." He kisses Satoshi again flicking his tongue over his lover's mouth. The hand cupping his face wraps around the back of his head and holds him in place as Satoshi kisses him back.

Daisuke moans as their tongues leisurely stroke each other inside the caverns of their mouths, Satoshi voices his own moan as Daisuke pulls him closer until their bodies are pressing against one another. They break their kiss as the need for oxygen turns them both slightly blue. They gasp for air quietly their foreheads pressing gently against each other.

Satoshi's blue eyes catch Daisuke's red ones and he gives a slow seductive smile before leaning forward and brushing his lips to the sensitive skin of Daisuke's neck. Daisuke's whimpers slightly and his left hand travels up Satoshi's back to stop at the base of his neck while the other tugs at the white cotton shirt tucked into Satoshi's pants. He untucks it as Satoshi nips just below his ear lob, Daisuke's hand slides under Satoshi's shirt fingers brushing the soft skin. Satoshi moans against his neck and leans back so he can capture Daisuke's lips again.

The telephone rings in the background, both boys ignore it as they our busy doing something else. The ringing continues on relentlessly, the message machine finally turns on.

Risa Harada's voice echoes in the room that is silent except for an occasional moan, "Niwa are you there?" she sounds breathless and excited, "They just announced it on T.V. Dark is going to steal the blue goddess painting tonight, isn't it wonderful."

"What!" both Daisuke and Satoshi exclaim.

"You're going thieving tonight?" Satoshi looks slightly hurt. Diasuke shakes his head.

"Not that I know of." He pauses, "but then Emiko usually doesn't tell me until after she has sent the warning letter so I can't back out." He is practically mumbling by the end of his sentence. Satoshi looks at him from behind his glasses, his blue eyes unreadable.

"You'd better get going then, and I'll have to get down to the station." Disappointment and hurt at his lover's cold tone flashes through Daisuke's mind but instead of letting it show he smiles brightly and with a short goodbye to his lover he goes out the door heading for his own house for his new assignment. He kicks a stone as he walks down the street, he had wanted a quiet night with Satoshi. Now he had to turn into Dark to steal something for his mother, on top of that Satoshi obviously didn't believe him when he said he hadn't known. Daisuke sighs quietly, he is almost jealous of Dark as the blue haired police commander was obsessed with capturing the purple haired phantom thief. He wonders briefly if it's Dark that Satoshi wants a relationship with and not Daisuke, he really doesn't want to think about it so he instead starts reciting all the ways to pick different kinds of locks.

**Present **

Daisuke's eyes open slowly and he stares at the white ceiling, memories wash over him and he feels twinges of pain rush through his body. Needing a distraction he turns his head to look at Satoshi who is sleeping beside him. Raising his hand he brushes his knuckles down Satoshi's wet cheek, then he grips the edge of Satoshi's glasses with two fingers and pulls them off the other boy's face. He folds them and sets them on the tray and settles back down to watch his lover sleep.

Daisuke smiles as he remembers the night they had first admitted their feelings for each other. Well actually, they hadn't admitted them more Daisuke had messed up in his attempt to seduce the boy genius that was in charge of capturing Dark. Daisuke's smile brightens as he thinks back to the shocked look on Satoshi's face right before he ran off.

**Nine months ago**

Dark! Let me have control. Daisuke's voice orders unexpectedly from inside Dark's head. The tamer hadn't spoken to Dark for days and the thief was being to worry.

Dai…+

Let me have control. Daisuke orders again and Dark can no longer feel the cheerful carefree presence that he is used to associating with his tamer; in its place is the closed off determination and a certain coldness aimed at Dark that the thief can't understand. Without another thought the phantom thief relinquishes control of their body.

He feels Daisuke take control, their body turns from a black winged thief to a red headed teenager. Crimson eyes look up at the police commander glaring at them coldly.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Satoshi Hiwitari stares at the red head sitting on the concrete sidewalk. It Figures that Dark would turn into Daisuke now that he had almost caught him. The commander coldly glares at the teen he would hesitantly called his friend.

"Turn back into Dark." He orders. Daisuke shakes his head, red bangs falling into his face.

"You can catch him later." Crimson eyes glare into sapphire ones determinedly as Daisuke flips his head back returning his bangs to their proper place. Later? Satoshi had lived for nothing but catching Dark for years and Daisuke tells him 'later'.

Satoshi is so deep in thought he is taken completely by surprise when Daisuke jumps up from the side walk, isn't he supposed to be handcuffed, and grabbing Satoshi firmly around the waist presses his mouth against Satoshi's. The blue haired police commander freezes in shock for a moment then all thought disappears as Daisuke's tongue swipes into his mouth.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Ignoring Dark's sputtering protests Daisuke feels a wave of triumph run through him as he slips the handcuffs around the stunned teen's wrists. Once more he brushes his tongue against Satoshi's then pulls away. Satoshi's eyes are wide behind his glasses and his mouth is parted slightly, Diasuke can swear that he heard the blue haired teen moan slightly as he pulled away.

"Dai?" Satoshi whispers as if he can't believe what just happened, blushing Daisuke spins and runs into the foggy alleyway waiting until he is out of sight before letting his face break into a triumphant grin. Satoshi hadn't been disgusted and pushed him away, well he hadn't really given any indication that he wanted Daisuke to kiss him but Daisuke was trying to look on the upside of things.

what the hell was that+ Dark demands still in a state of shock. Daisuke's anger at the thief returns and he blocks the thief out of his mind knowing Dark can feel his fury.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Satoshi stands stock still while Daisuke disappears then he tries to run after the teen realizing for the first time that he is handcuffed to the telephone pole behind him. His lips are tingling and the inside of his mouth is burning. He stares blankly at the cuffs then twists around so he can slip his hand in his pocket for the keys.

Once free he starts to run in the direction that he had seen Daisuke go then stops.

(Daisuke Niwa kissed me!) That fact suddenly sinks in and simultaneously he sinks to the blacktop, he raises a hand and touches his fingers to his lips. He looks up into the fog wondering if he should try to find Daisuke. He wants to but his body won't move; he closes his eyes trying to replay in his mind what just happened. Of all people he had never expected Diasuke to kiss him; it is surprising that Dark had let him seeing how Satoshi was their enemy and all.

The memory of Daisuke's lips on his fill him with a sort of giddy high and a spacey smile breaks through his usually cool façade. He finds himself lying back onto the blacktop, arms spread out, eyes closed, he sighs slightly. He had been attracted to Daisuke for a while, always forcing away his feeling as he didn't want to lose the shaky friendship he had with the red head. Maybe he wouldn't have to do that anymore he hopes as he regretfully gets up.

He is grateful that there is no traffic this time of night as he doubts that he could avoid even the most careful drivers, he further proves this as he runs into a parked car.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Daisuke+ Dark's voice pings against the wall of fury, Daisuke doesn't answer. Minutes ago the teen had been in a good mood, now he was sulking behind his barrier refusing to answer the thief.

You're going to have to answer me sometime. + He says giving a mental picture of him crossing his arms. Diasuke continues to ignore him as they return to their home…


	2. Hospital memories

_Author's note: Finally a second chapter. Sry it took so long, I haven't been working on it but then my friend said she was waiting for me to put a new chapter so I did it all in one night)._

**Bold**Means it's telling the timeperiod or changing places

> > > > > > > Same place, different perspective

**Chapter two**

Dark walks onto the dock off the ferry his bag slung over his shoulder, wiz kyuus at him from inside the bag.

"Yes we're almost home, I'll let you out as soon as we're out if here." The phantom thief's purple hair is hidden in a baseball cap and he keeps his head down to keep people from recognizing him. Emiko Niwa sees him and calls him over, obviously he can't fool her. They go into an alley and Dark takes off his hat, Wiz gives a loud kyuu and Dark opens the bag.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you," Emiko says to him, "Krad attacked Daisuke, he'll probably be coming after you next."

"Krad attacked Daisuke! Is he alright?" Dark looks up sharply at the woman who was practically his mother.

"Why wouldn't Krad be alright?" Emiko can be clueless sometimes.

"Not Krad, Daisuke." Emiko looks even more clueless then seems to grasps what he's asking.

"Oh, yeah he's fine." she waves her hand in a Doesn't Matter fashion, "But about Krad, you should hide out for a few days just to be safe."

"What!" Dark exclaims, "He hurt my tamer, he'll pay." He walks away from the woman.

"But Dark, He'll be stronger than you now." Emiko calls after him.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Both Daisuke and Satoshi are awake when Dark comes into the hospital room Satoshi is back in the chair next to the bed looking less tired now that he's had a few hours of sleep. The phantom thief glares briefly at the police commander briefly then turns to his tamer.

"You alright." He asks, Daisuke nods.

"yeah." He smiles brightly at Dark but like Satoshi the thief can tell when the smiles are faked, they never seem to reach his eyes when he doesn't mean it. Dark has been getting more and more used to Daisuke's fake smiles, the red head is only around him when they're going on a job for Emiko and seems to always wish to be elsewhere no matter how much Dark tries to make up for whatever he did to make Daisuke hate him.

"How did Krad…" Dark starts.

"He attacked Daisuke when he was coming home from school." Satoshi's voice is as monotone as usual, he glares at Dark through the lenses of his glasses

"We found out where he was being kept just yesterday. When Krad knew we were there he tried to kill Daisuke." Wiz jumps off Dark's shoulder and onto the bed, kyuuing at Daisuke concernedly, Satoshi glares at the rabbit like creature but doesn't say anything.

"How long?"

"A week." Dark feels anger at Krad boil through him mixing with anger at Satoshi for being so calm about this.

"Where was Krad hiding?" The purple haired thief demands.

"An abandoned warehouse downtown, the one with blue walls." Dark turns to leave, "I doubt he's still there, besides, according to Emiko you'll be to weak to fight him." Dark can swear that the blue haired police commander is taunting him.

"I'll manage." Emiko is suddenly there blocking him from going out.

"No, you'll wait until Daisuke is well, we can't risk you getting hurt because he was captured." Daisuke's mother declares.

"She's right, you should do as she says." Satoshi is most definitely taunting him. Dark turns and glares at the expressionless teen.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Krad stands on the shingled rooftop his golden eyes gazing down at the hospital nurse, he can smell his and Dark's tamers on her. He leaps from the roof top onto the street behind her, grabs her shoulders and throws her into the wall.

The nurse gives a frightened yell as she sees his white wings.

"I'm looking for someone," He informs her, "Two someones actually." She tries to speak but he grasps her around the neck and squeezes slightly.

"One is blue haired, wears glasses, named Satoshi. The other is red haired, cheerful, named Daisuke. You know them, I want to know where they are."

"What do you want with them." The nurse demands Krad tightens his hold around her neck.

"That is not your concern." He snarls. "Where are they?"

She glares at him, he lifts her an inch or two off her feet and throws her again into the wall.

"Where!" He picks her up again and his hand again finds her throat.

"At the hospital, room 232." she gasps out.

"Thank you, you've been most helpful." he holds a hand on either side of her head and with a fast twist snaps her neck. She falls limply to the ground, Krad looks at her mangled body then flies in the direction of the hospital.

The hospital building is white, Krad flies around counting windows until he finds the one he's looking for. He heads toward in then stops halfway, he experimentally tests the air. Dark.

he's back+ Krad's golden eyes darken with fury, his white wings cut through the air around him. +Emiko and the others will no doubt be wherever Dark is, I'll have to wait until he comes for me.+

With a silent snarl Krad turns and flies to the rooftop of a building nearby where he can watch from a distance.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Daisuke watches through the door's window as his mother argues with the phantom thief, Emiko seems quite persistent that Dark not go looking for Krad

She's right, he's to weak to fight Krad, and it's my fault.+ Satoshi seems to sense Daisuke's incriminating thoughts and grips the red head's hand in his own.

The blue haired teen kisses Daisuke on the temple and Daisuke tries to smile at him, failing miserably. They both look back at the door's window as the voices outside the room get louder. Emiko is waving her hands at Dark obviously frustrated, both are equally stubborn, Daisuke can tell this argument will go on for a long time. He looks over at Satoshi as the blue haired teen suddenly turns around and stares out the window leading outside.

"Kyuuuuu." Wiz grumbles showing his boredom with drooping ears and a long sigh. The rabbit like creature is sitting at Daisuke's feet looking between the fighting pair outside and the silent pair inside. Deciding the pair outside is more interesting he hops off the bed and towards the door.

"you sure you want to get in the middle of that Wiz?" Diasuke calls from the bed, Wiz kyuus at him and slips out the door.

"I'm going after Krad and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Dark's voice can now be heard since the door is open.

"You're not going and that…" Emiko's voice is cut off as the door closes again, Daisuke sighs as he looks at his mother through the glass.

"She's not gonna win, I don't know why she's trying." He tells Satoshi, the other teen makes a sound of agreement as he continues looking out the window. "Sato, what's wrong."

"I keep getting the feeling that Krad is nearby." The blue haired police commander tells him.

"I'm probably just worried over what he did to you." Satoshi reassures him as a look of fear crosses Daisuke's face.

"you sure?" Daisuke asks his lover.

"Aren't I always?" Satoshi leans forward and lightly kisses Diasuke on the lips, pressing his tongue inside when Daisuke's mouth opens against his. Ignoring the pain in his ribs as Satoshi straddles him Daisuke wraps his nonbroken arm around Satoshi's neck and sucks on Satoshi's tongue. The blue haired teen moans and pulls off him.

"Sato.." Diasuke whines slightly.

"you're not fully healed yet," Satoshi points out as he settles back into his chair.

"So." Daisuke reaches out with his hand and grips Satoshi's trying to pull the boy closer, Satoshi kisses his knuckles lightly then turns his hand over and kisses his palm.

"I'd hate to take advantage of you." There's a rare twinkle in Satoshi's eyes as he sucks one of Daisuke's fingers into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue as a teasing smile plays on his face.

"Taking advantage of me?" Diasuke looks at his lover as Satoshi nibbles the tip of his finger, "Hon you can take advantage of me anytime."

"Really sweetheart?" Satoshi leans forward and kisses Daisuke again then whispers against the red head's lips, "I think I'll do just that."

He moves forward and nibbles Daisuke's neck where he knows the other boy is sensitive, Daisuke arches into the touch with a soft moan. Satoshi smiles slightly against Daisuke's neck as he feels the other's heartbeat as his lips graze the jugular vein.

"Excited are we?" He nibbles again at Daisuke's neck earning another moan.

"Sato…" Daisuke's hand grips Satoshi's hair gently and he pulls Satoshi up so he can kiss him.

"Ewww get a room!" Emiko exclaims as she walks back into the room, Dark isn't with her so obviously he won their little argument.

"We have a room, you're intruding." Daisuke points out. Emiko humphs at him and before she stalks out she says, "Dark went after Krad, he says it will probable take a while to find him." Diasuke smirks at Satoshi, They had been going out for eight months and Satoshi was finally comfortable with it. Diasuke remembers when Satoshi had been nervous about their relationship

**Four months ago, at a lock in**

Daisuke sets up his sleeping bag, his polka doted pajamas receiving a lot of strange looks from other boys. 'Hey my mom bought them for me.' he wants to say to them as he finishes spreading out his bag and lays his pillow at the top.

All the girls are sleeping in a room down the hall; most of the boys are planning to pull pranks on them in the middle of the night. Daisuke lays on his back his sleeping bag cushioning him.

Daisuke is surprised when Satoshi walks into the room; he hadn't expected the blue haired boy to be here tonight. Satoshi spots him and sets his stuff next to Daisuke's.

"Hi Sato." Daisuke says cheerfully, Satoshi smiles quietly at him.

"Hello." his voice is calm and quiet as usual, but his hand brushes Daisuke's arm as he sets up his stuff. Daisuke grins again as their arms brush again as Satoshi lays on his stomach next to him, opening a book and propping it against his pillow he begins to read.

Daisuke shifts and puts his hands behind his head, making it extremely apparent that he is staring at the blue haired boy. He studies the way Satoshi's hair is falling into his eyes which are half hidden by his glasses. Daisuke's eyes trace the line of Satoshi's jawbone then he runs his gaze over Satoshi's whole body desperately wanting to touch.

At first he thinks Satoshi hasn't noticed he is watching but then Daisuke realizes that it has been five minutes and Satoshi hasn't turned the page in the book he is reading. With a smile Daisuke goes back to looking Satoshi over.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Satoshi shivers, he can feel Daisuke's eyes on him, like hands ghosting over his skin. He bites his lip and tries to focus on the book in front of him but the words keep mixing themselves up. Finally he can't take it anymore and he turns to catch Daisuke's eyes. The heat in Daisuke's gaze as he stares into Satoshi's eyes causes emotions of desire and need to run rampant through Satoshi's mind, he looks away and swallows a couple times to get his emotions under control. When he looks back Daisuke is still watching him, a small smile plays on the red head's lips.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Daisuke, Satoshi, come on dinner is in the cafeteria." Takeshi called to them; Daisuke looks up and realizes that the other boys have left the room. He and Satoshi stand and head over to the door that Takeshi had disappeared through. Daisuke purposely walks slower then Satoshi and gets behind the other boy, he hears Satoshi's breathing quicken and sees the other boy tense up.

Halfway to the door he slips his arms around Satoshi's waist, Satoshi stops walking and Daisuke gently kisses the back of his neck.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi tries to turn around but Daisuke tightens his hold around his waist and presses his chest to Satoshi's back. He presses an opened mouth kiss to the back of Satoshi's neck, running his tongue over the vertebrae above the collar of Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi gasps quietly as Daisuke's hands rub across his chest. The blue haired boy's head arches back, Daisuke kisses Satoshi's ear and runs his tongue down the other boy's jaw line.

Satoshi tries to turn around again and this time Daisuke lets him. Hesitantly Satoshi presses his lips to Daisuke's; the red head enthusiastically kisses him back.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Satoshi breaks the kiss and stares at Daisuke, Daisuke stares back. Satoshi moves forward slightly and pauses to look at the red head giving Daisuke a chance to withdraw, seeing no uncertainty or regret in Daisuke's eyes he continues moving forward and presses his lips to Daisuke's neck. He kisses the skin lightly then gently nibbles, Diasuke moans and Satoshi backs off.

"I'm sorry I…" Daisuke drags him down into another kiss his tongue lapping inside Satoshi's mouth hungrily.

"What for?" the red head asks as they break apart panting, Satoshi searches his eyes then leans forward and nibbles again at Daisuke's neck. Daisuke moans again and tilts his head back giving Satoshi access to more skin. Satoshi grins against Daisuke's neck, he had never known Daisuke was sensitive here; he nips and sucks trying to get another moan.

"We should get to the cafeteria before they miss us." Daisuke's voice is laced with desire and his breath is coming in small pants.

"We should." Satoshi agrees. Neither of them makes any move to let go of the other.

Daisuke gives a keening moan as Satoshi's teeth graze a particularly sensitive spot, Satoshi gently attacks that spot. Daisuke's hands let go of Satoshi's waist and he grabs the blue haired boy's face, tilting his own head down he kisses Satoshi.

'God he is a really good kisser.' Satoshi thinks as Daisuke's tongue presses between his lips, teasing just inside Satoshi's mouth until Satoshi gets frustrated and presses his own tongue against Daisuke's. Daisuke's hands are on Satoshi's hips, fingers pressing to Satoshi's skin and hands rubbing up and down.

"Daisuke! Satoshi!" At Takeshi's voice they break apart, luckily Takeshi hadn't entered the room yet. Their fellow student glares at them, "What's keeping you?" He turns to leave again.

"Nothing." Daisuke calls after him as he snags Satoshi's hand and pulls him toward the door, before going out he presses one more kiss to Satoshi's mouth.

They let go of each other's hands as they follow Takeshi down the hall, sending heated looks back and forth.

They sit next to each other in the cafeteria, thighs pressed together under the table. Takeshi talks nonstop as usual but neither really listen to him as they eat. Daisuke finishes first and his hand disappears under the table to slide over Satoshi's thigh. Satoshi shifts slightly, trying not to blush. He glances at Daisuke finding the red head seemingly intent on whatever Takeshi was saying. Daisuke squeezes his thigh lightly and Satoshi sees a teasing smile flicker over the boy's face.

Satoshi looks at his plate, smiling evilly when he sees his yogurt. He opens it and making sure Daisuke is watching out of the corner of his eye dips his spoon in then slowly licks the strawberry flavored substance.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Satoshi is eating his yogurt at a painfully slow rate, painfully for Daisuke not Satoshi. The blue haired teen's tongue flicks over the spoon then he takes it into his mouth and sucks the rest of the yogurt off it, Daisuke can tell that Satoshi is trying to drive him crazy. The red head rubs his hand down Satoshi's thigh getting a small intake of air from the other boy. He grins slightly and does it again, Satoshi makes a small noise and Daisuke can tell he's having a hard time concentrating on his yogurt.

"Daisuke! jeesh are you even listening?" Takeshi demands. Daisuke wants to point out that no he's obviously not but instead just looks at his friend. He pets Satoshi's thigh once more before bringing his hand back above the tabletop so he can take a sip of his soda. He then slips his hand back under the table. Satoshi visibly jumps as Daisuke runs his fingernails down the inside of his thigh then rubs his palm over the blue haired boy's crotch.

Satoshi's spoon drops to the table with a clang and the blue haired teen snaps around to stare at Daisuke. Daisuke gives a teasing smile and rubs again before returning his hand to his own lap.

"what's up with you two tonight? You're really jumpy." Takeshi demands as he looks between them.

"Nothing's up with us." Satoshi tells him while giving Diasuke a uncertain glare. Diasuke tries to make his expression consoling as he can see Satoshi shivering slightly. Satoshi's hand slips under the table and grips Diasuke's, holding it gently as he finishes eating

**Present**

Krad feels like destroying something, he glares through the hospital window as his tamer sits with Daisuke and his hand tightens into a fist. Minutes ago they had been kissing, Krad fought with the jealousy that ran through him. His jealousy was aimed at both of them, they loved one another more than anything else. All he wanted was to be a part of that, obviously it was to much to ask.

Krad's fist opens again as guilt runs through him as he remembers back to when he dropped Daisuke from the sky. The look of pure fear on the boy's face as he fell haunted Krad, he hadn't wanted to hurt the boy, just to make him love him.

Krad looks back into the window watching but unable to hear the conversation that the two tamers are having, A small smile appears on his face as he watches them, as much as he knows he'll never be a part of what they have it is more than obvious that they were made for one another.

_Review review review. Please._


End file.
